User blog:Axiy/Axiy News 3
O HAI DER and welcome to Axiy News 3 the sequel of the sequel. Here are the sequelish subjects and normal subject we will be talking about this month. Axiy News 2 Axiy News existed 2 months, that is not alot. And lets go to the sports. *'Sportman': Well, Hot Air won from Shooter from Graveyard Shift in basketball the scores are 1-0 they really had a hard time playing. Quiz Umm now we don't have alot to talk about aha we should do a quiz. Do not cheat, I will give you trophies later. 1. Whitch color from a Nitrome character or enemy did I get the color for Rahama? 2. When did Axiy News start? 3. Whitch website does Axiy work for? 4. What is Axiy's favorite game? 5. Whitch color from a Nitrome character or enemy did I get the color for Untesty? My Goldfish 2 I have a goldfish called Joop but I just found out how to see if it was a boy or a girl, boys have long fins and girls have short fins, boys chase girls alot, boys bump into stuff alot but girls don't so let me check if my fish is a boy or a girl. Whitch gender do you think my fish is? Boy Girl Update: I just found out that Joop was a female so can you think of female names. (Sorry Zt-Freak, it is a new chance to think of good female names.) Violence You asked for it, well nothing bad happened ok ok, my uncle has diabetes that is bad. Steamlands Fanart Can I please have my Steamlands Fanart back, it took like 6 months to make and before my files were deleted and the fanart could be seen in the page but since the new rule it is deleted and I was on Blueflake wiki and now I don't have a copy of it and if you do have a copy of it can you please give it to me or upload it to this wiki? I would be happy if you did Swindler & Story Swindler is released and Untesty is having fun, please do not get Untesty killed. But anyways we can make a story in this wiki! And please put pictures in the story it will not be a complete mess. Maybe we can use fan characters and enemies. I have some story ideas so I made a small story down here. Once upon a time there was a group of people playing in a playground. *'Small Ape': Hey Yin, can you pass me the basketball? *'Yin': Sure! *'Small Legged Blob': Hey guys, can you play with me? Yin passes the ball to the Small Ape. *'Small Ape': Thanks, sure I want to play with you. *'Yin': Look, Caek! *'Small Legged Blob': Yummy! *'Small Ape': Look, more caek, cheez and pie! Everybody goes to the food! *'Small Legged Blob': Wow this is yummy! The End And that is how a story should be like but you can comment if you want me to change some things, this method might be difficult. And I also made an opposite way how the story could go like. Once upon a time there was a group of people playin in a playground *'Small ape: '''yin gimmie basketball *'Yin: K *'SLB: '''wanna play with me? yin gives the ball to small ape *'small ape:'''yes '''end That was a wrong way how to make a story. The End This is the end of Axiy News 3, suggest more articles. Category:Blog posts Category:Axiy Category:Axiy News